la noche escalofriante de halloween 24
by jennimarcela848
Summary: se trata de sheldon y su pasado


una noche tranquila en el apelativo centro monstruoso un calamarcito llamado sheldon guerrero el calamarcito de la academia chokitom era el jefe de la empresa del nombre clave siempre seguro mas fresco que una lechuga amaba todas las cosas que lo convertirian en el director del centro monstruoso cuando el calamarcito era voluntario de dicha empresa un asesino fantasmal cocinero se habia escapado del centro monstruoso era un fantasma viejo enfermo desquiciado que queria poseer lo que sea desde animales hasta humanos bien tibios para su malvada olla absorve almas del purgatorio junto con el guardian de la misma que custodiaba su dichosa olla cada vez que llenava con almas del mundo de los espiritus paranormales los atrapaba con la ayuda de su ave rapaz de darles caza a donde sea con tal de echar a los fantasmas a su escalofriante olla para ahuyentar a los vivos desde su celda del centro monstruoso se desaparecia durante la noche cuando los guardias del centro monstruoso se quedaban dormidos el fantasma asesino cocinero aparecia en el mundo espiritual asustando a las almas tranquilas de los guardias del centro monstruoso que los despertarian de sus letargos convertidos en zombies guardianes del fantasma asesino cocinero tratarian de comerse a los demas guardias del centro monstruoso excepto sheldon guerrero que estaba limpiando las ventanas de los cuartos de sus compañeros sin darse cuenta la alarma sono que era hora de cazar al cocinero fantasmal se alisto como todo buen guardia de seguridad salio en plena noche de luna llena

ese maldito fantasma cocinero asesino se escapo de nuevo

que horror mientras tanto unos habitantes del barrio feo cañero estaban cerca del centro monstruoso cuando aparecieron los guardias del centro monstruoso zombis al mando del fantasma asesino cocinero su monton de espiritus iracundos con fealdad causaban caos en la zona aledaña

sheldon guerrero el calamarcito guardian de seguridad se acerco demasiado a sus compañeros iracundos pero fue salvado por una señora de traje blanco era m.o.m la directora del centro de lo paranormal

que haces ahi sheldon el calamarcito

pues atrapando al fantasma asesino cocinero

ahora si los capture a los dos

oh no nos atrapo el asesino cocinero fantasmal

corran

salieron corriendo de la zona aledaña

que haces ahi parada señora

pues estaba buscando a una monstruosidad que se llama gastromo el monstruo babosa

que se escapo del centro de lo paranormal

vamos a capturar a gastromo la babosa monstruosa

claro que lo hare señora de traje blanco

cuando jake pulse el compañero de m.o.m estaba enfermo durante la limpieza de la academia torrington se puso verde se le subio la fiebre interna lo mandaron a descansar mientras tanto jake pulse se quito el saco blanco luego reviso que algo infecioso estaba dentro de el

mierda un polvo de gripa

decia

luego en la noche de luna llena jake pulse se transforma en ese monstruo radioactivo devorador de meteoritos en hierro

cuando una compañera de m.o.m estaba en el laboratorio tratanto de averiguar sobre la infecion que le ocurrio a jake pulse de pronto una sombra algo familiar asusta a la compañera de m.o.m le lanza un vomito asqueroso repugnante con sabor a aji picante

quien esta ahi

la sombra familiar le gruñe

jake pulse se que eres tu que haces robando meteoritos de hierro

luego le tira mucho vomito asqueroso repugnante es baba de babosa raro

se escapa por la ventana de la academia torrington huye corriendo con zapatos de atletismo

luego jake pulse sube por las escaleras de la academia torrington cansado de correr como loco

alguien ha visto a gastromo el monstruo lanza vomito con sabor a picante

no

auch

siguio como si nada hubiera pasado

a la mañana siguiente sheldon guerrero y m.o.m llegan a la academia torrington justo a tiempo

vi una sombra familiar que me escupio vomito asqueroso

los dos reaccionan de manera sorpresiva es jake pulse su compañero

vamos al dormitorio de la derecha del todo cerca del atico

no

esta mi compañero de habitacion

que extraño sus cosas estan asqueadas de verde

no lo sabemos hasta encontrarlo

jake pulse se trepa como el hombre araña luego cae de pies

le tira vomito asqueroso a ambos amigos

les dice

no soy material para el centro de lo paranormal

se que no nos quieres en territorio ajeno mira m.o.m en la camisa hawaiana

es gastromo el monstruo babosa que contagio a su compañero

tenemos que evitarlo a toda costa por del cocinero fantasmal que tiene bajo su poder a varios compañeros del centro monstruoso

m.o.m se comunico con el centro de lo paranormal usando el reloj u supremo pero sheldon guerrero se solto de la pegajosidad de jake pulse lo quito de la entrada al centro de lo paranormal

permiso calamar estupido

quien dice calamar estupido a sheldon guerrero

oh no sheldon que hicistes

jake pulse transformado en un monstruo mutante capaz de reproducirse como una babosa

pero sheldon guerrero tenia un plan bajo sus tentaculos de calamar uso el rastreador seleccionando arma una granada con sal y pimienta

tenga monstruo mutante asqueroso

que eso no

puede ser

explosión del dormitorio de jake pulse

bien hecho sheldon guerrero salvaste a mi compañero de habitación

donde rayos estaba

m.o.m

compañero estoy feliz de verte

otra vez conmigo

cuando ingresó a dicha torre del reloj universitario lo que encontro fue terrorifico 5 personas convertidas en vampiros siniestros como los de la pelicula de martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

entretanto diana lombard la maestra tigresa estaba dormida profundamente martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se iba a dormir en el mismo dormitorio prehistorico cuando de repente miles el alienigena gris verde con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano secuaz vampirizado se acercaba con sigilo hacia diana lombard la maestra tigresa

martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal reacciona de forma intempestiva quitando a la hermanastra gata maestra de las fauces del secuaz vampirizado miles el alienigena gris verde con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano lo alumbra en la cara al pobre miles el alienigena gris verde con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano secuaz vampirizado lo quema se escapan ambos monstruos aliados adultos justo al frente de dj octavio el profesor de historia antigua pregunto

que les pasa a ustedes 2

es que vimos una pelicula de terror y salio miles el alienigena verde gris con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano secuaz vampirizado

joder mierda vida

un vampirizado es un secuaz de simona

que que que

exclamaron los dos monstruos adultos aliados

tratamos de escapar del campus universitario prestigioso torrington

miles el alienigena gris verde con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano secuaz vampirizado

nos persigue

dj octavio el docente de historia antigua ve a miles el alienigena verde gris con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano vampirizado secuaz

los persiguio desde el dormitorio prehistorico hasta la salida

java el cavernicola de nieve ve con mucha alegria a los dos monstruos adultos aliados salir de vacaciones pero miles el alienigena verde gris con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano vampirizado secuaz los iba alcanzando gruñendo disparando por los aires con el rifle de plasma habia saltado con todas las fuerzas

hey miles el alienigena verde gris con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano vampirizado secuaz

porque los estas persiguiendo a los dos monstruos adultos aliados

no me respondes pendejo alienigena verde gris con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano

gruñido de vampirizado secuaz cogido por el uniforme de soldado

mierda vida ese alienigena verde gris con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano vampirizado secuaz

java el cavernicola de nieve no sabe nadar en tierra repito

java el cavernicola de nieve no sabe nadar en tierra

trataba de huir de los 7 secuaces vampirizados estaban dormidos dentro de los ataudes correspondientes de la entrada de la torre del reloj universitario

algo los tiene enfurecidos a los 7 secuaces vampirizados

los 3 monstruos adultos aliados encendieron las linternas para iluminar los pasillos del campus universitario la maestra tigresa diana lombard reacciona de la misma forma arrebatando a su propio hermanastro prehistorico de sus manos cariñosas peligrosas martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal lo convierten en el líder vampirizado martin mystery el macabro autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal de aquel clan criaturas furtivas amigables de parís Francia

mierda vida la pobre diana lombard la maestra tigresa vampirizada secuaz se levanta del piso tratando de absorber a sheldon guerrero el pequeño calamarcito los gritos de terror se escucharon

dj octavio el profesor de historia antigua ve con horror lo que pasaria con ambos monstruos adultos aliados

aullaron bajo la luz de luna llena

algo paso la nube bloquea la luz de luna llena pero tira un relampago en las tumbas

diana lombard la maestra tigresa salio corriendo con los dos monstruos aliados adultos a salvar al autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

se acerco la fastidiosa hermanastra gata maestra

muy bien estupido vampirizado prehistórico macabro auténtico investigador de lo paranormal

asi hermanastra idiota gata de pacotilla maestra y su escoria de atacantes

mientras tanto simona de bastien le temblaba todo el cuerpo produciendo una gripa queriendo que su clan criaturas furtivas amigables regresara junto con gerard montañero el consorte antiguo les ordena a los secuaces vampirizados que se despierten y defiendan al lider martin mystery el macabro autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal del clan criaturas furtivas amigables quien estaba en peligro por la culpa de la gata maestra y su escoria de monstruos adultos aliados

Raphael el vampirizado asistente del tendero de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo y mike el vampirizado korino adulto socio de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo se despiertan sisean gruñen contra los tres monstruos adultos aliados empiezan la batalla Raphael el vampirizado asistente del tendero de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo y mike el vampirizado korino adulto socio de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo se les tira encima a los dos monstruos adultos aliados

esas bestias vampirizadas son invencibles

que hacemos contra esos secuaces vampirizados

bueno en casos asi es mejor usar la fuerza contra esos monstruos nocturnos vampirizados diana lombard la maestra tigresa tiene razon si usamos a java el cavernicola de nieve con su ataque Tragate el clavo

mike el vampirizado korino adulto socio de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo se interpone le quita el tragate el clavo lo bota

leonardo el vampirizado cliente numero uno de la tienda de regalos pelinegro

mierda vida son demasiados apenas acabamos con dos ahora estamos en riesgo totalmente

donatelo el vampirizado tendero de la tienda de regalos se lanza encima de miles el alienigena verde con el uniforme de soldado con un subfusil de batalla en una mano luchando contra Raphael el vampirizado asistente del tendero de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo martin mystery el macabro autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se les une al combate les lanza luces infernales para aturdirlos otra vez pero diana lombard la maestra tigresa lo esquiva le lanza un palo a java el cavernicola de nieve con una vela encendida lo quema todo la pobre simona de bastien cae al suelo victima de la conflagracion se pone una mascara contra incendios los secuaces vampirizados huyen como gallinas salieron del castillo abandonado se dirigieron hacia la academia prestigiosa torrington los tres monstruos aliados adultos los persiguieron incluyendo al lider del clan criaturas furtivas amigables se les enfrentan de nuevo en plena noche de luna llena aparece la criatura peluda tosca azul gris desde la cabeza hasta las patas garras afiladas dientes filosos ojos azules celestes aullido espectral que ahuyenta a los acobardados secuaces vampirizados excepto a martin mystery el macabro autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal del clan criaturas furtivas amigables

yo no le tengo miedo a esa cosa peluda los defendere con mi propia vida

martin mystery el macabro autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

se arriesgo demasiado

grito diana lombard la maestra tigresa

alto secuaces vampirizados esa cosa peluda solo queria perseguirnos por lo que hicimos hace mucho tiempo en el bosque cerca del campamento lago chachicaca

ese monstruo nos ataco en ese lugar abandonado

mierda eso no era cierto simona de bastien

cuidado el monstruo peludo tosco azul gris desde la cabeza hasta las patas garras afiladas dientes filosos ojos azules celestes aullido espectral nos quiere saborear un bocado de vampirizados secuaces

ayuda socorro auxilio

dj octavio el profesor de historia antigua al rescate


End file.
